A 2nd chance
by Extraordinary Gibblet
Summary: There were 3 survivors to the shooting at Vance's house. Vance, Ziva and Eli who now must go into hiding while Ziva and the others track down his killer.


When Ziva saw Eli's body she felt her stomach fall and thought she would be sick. No matter what problems they had or how mad she was he was her Abba and he appeared to be dead. Rushing to him Ziva couldn't stop the tears even as she tried to pray over him. She could feel him breathing but thought they were too late to help him and just rocked him. She was aware of Tony, Tim and Gibbs leaving as she continued to hold him. "I am sorry Abba." It seemed like forever until Ducky got there.

"Ziva my dear ..." Ziva nods her head not wanting him to see her like this. After everything that was sacrificed for her to show weakness still made her feel vulnerable. Ducky hugs her. "We'll take care of him."

"Thank you Ducky, I uh ..." Ducky nods as he motions for Jimmy to come in. Laying Eli down he grasps Ziva's hand shocking them.

"Hold on a minute Mr. Palmer." Ducky checks on Eli's vitals. "I'm not sure what happened but right now he's still alive. His heart's weak but ..." Ducky opens his shirt to find a bullet proof vest. "Dir. David ..." He groans,

"Please call me Eli. So will I survive." Ziva falls to her knees next to him.

"Abba, I ..." Eli gives her a soft smile.

"It is okay … it was easy to miss my Ziva. Are you okay?" Ziva wipes her eyes.

"Yeah I thought I lost you." She looks around for the others and Ducky pats her arm.

"They left once I got here. Let's get him to a secure location for now." They put him on the gurney. "Excuse us for covering you Director but if someone's watching ..." Eli nods,

"Just do what you need to." At NCIS Jimmy stayed with Ziva and Eli as Ducky went to check on Jackie. "Can you trust him? I can have Malachi and ..." Ziva looks towards Jimmy who looks horrified.

"He is fine Abba. He is tougher than he looks." Jimmy gives her a small smile.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to step outside to call Breena. It's been a long day and I want to tell her I'm going to be late." Ziva nods as she sits at the desk.

"Are you okay Ziva? You sounded like you were hurt back at Leon's house." Ziva takes a deep breath and turns to Eli.

"I thought … I thought I lost you. I did not care if it made me weak or ..."

"Ziva, it is fine. Tony knows I am also alive but said he would not say anything … he is a good man."

"Yeah well he ..." Jimmy comes back looking somber. "Jimmy, what happened? Is Breena okay?" Jimmy nods,

"I think so … I didn't get to talk to her. That was Dr. Mallard on the phone … Mrs. Vance didn't make it." Eli groans and Ziva bites her lip. "He says to stay here for now. Tony's coming for you both and will get you to a safe house. No one else knows that you're alive."

"Thank you Jimmy but you should call Breena before she worries." Jimmy leaves and Ziva puts her head in her hands. "She was such a sweet person and ..."

"Leon cannot know that I am alive Ziva. Those men were after me and they ..." Ziva nods,

"Ducky will cover until we can get you back to Tel Aviv. No one will question my returning for your funeral." When Tony got there Jimmy took off with the van for Jackie's body and Tony sighs.

"I contacted Fornell because I don't think Vance is in any position to help with a safe house right now and I don't know about Gibbs. He's got one set up at Quantico with 24 hour guards and whatever you need."

"Agent DiNozzo, I thank you and ..."

"I'm not doing this for you. I kept quiet and I'm getting you a safe house for Ziva. Her reaction told me all I needed to know about keeping you safe." Ziva nods,

"Thank you but how ..."

"I could feel him breathing and when I saw him I could see the vest. Used to wear those back when I was still a cop. Now we need stronger ones but ..." Tony's phone rings.

"Yeah Fornell, he's ready. No, she didn't make it. I'm sure because it's for Ziva." They didn't hear what Fornell said but Tony gives a small chuckle. "Yeah well I know that too. Okay we'll meet you outside in 5."

"What did he say?"

"Just that he's almost here and the agents don't know who your father is. He would rather dump him somewhere but like me he'll do it for you. Tonight we stay with him and then tomorrow we have to return."

Outside Autopsy Fornell was driving an FBI van and looks at them oddly as Tony and Ziva help Eli into the backseat.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I will but ..."

"Just drive Fornell, I'm really not in the mood." He felt sick for Vance and couldn't get the image from his head but he was trying to take charge and he was almost positive Gibbs would do the same. Gibbs calls his phone. "Hey boss,"

"Tony, Jimmy just got here with the van. Where's …?"

"Uh … what do you mean?" Gibbs didn't know if Tony didn't know or if he was playing stupid.

"Ducky told me Eli survived and Jimmy won't look at me when I asked. Do you know where Ziva and Eli are?"

"Yes and no." Gibbs growls and Tony sighs. "I'm getting him to a safe house right now. Once he's there I'll go back for my car but we have it covered right now."

"Vance isn't in the mood to see Ziva and I doubt he cares about Eli. I'm going to stay with him tonight and I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Okay night Gibbs." Fornell glances at him.

"What happened?"

"He wanted to know what we're doing with Dir. David. Ducky told him he's alive and he's staying with Vance tonight."

At the safe house Tony swept through before letting Ziva and Eli in. He handed Ziva his backup piece and then talked to Fornell.

"Fornell's dropping me off at NCIS to get my car and some other stuff. Do you need anything Ziva?"

"My to go bag and … the back up piece ..."

"Under the drivers seat of your car. That's parked at Vance's house so I'll stop there first. What about you Dir. David?"

"I am fine." Ziva looks at Tony and throws him Eli's keys.

"A set of clothes and essentials. Call me if you need anything." When he was gone Ziva talked to the guard posted outside the door before returning.

"Ziva ..."

"I cannot do this … not right now. Mrs. Vance is … dead, you almost … I just cannot." Eli nods somberly thinking about Vance and Jackie both. He knew Jackie didn't like him but tolerated him because of Vance.

"I am sorry Ziva." When Tony returns Ziva's still pacing and Eli's watching her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy. Did everything go okay?" Tony nods handing her a bag.

"I got your to go bag, stopped by your place to get your other bag and then … some stuff for your dad."

"Thanks Tony, what's the plan?"

"Wait, don't I get a say?" Tony looks at Eli.

"Where are your guards?"

"Well ..."

"You didn't bring them so no you don't get a say unless you'd like to do this again on your own. Just remember we're trying to protect you and let us do our job." Eli and Ziva stare at him and Tony takes a deep breath. "It's been a long night."

"Very well, is there somewhere I can lay down at least?" Ziva takes his stuff to the room and returns to the living room.

"Did you talk to anyone?"

"Yeah, Abby wants to see you soon and Tim sends his condolences. He wasn't in the house when I realized your father was alive so he thinks he died. Gibbs is going to try and move things along so he can return to Israel as soon as possible." Ziva nods thinking of everything she had to do. "Are you returning with him?"

"I have to Tony … people think he died. I would return for his funeral whether he died here or there. I must contact Malachi and Tali to meet us there for protection and see what else ..." Tony waits for her to finish. "I am just thinking Tony. I will take the first watch." Tony realizes she wants to be alone so he goes to get stuff out of his bag while she starts to speak in Hebrew to someone in Tel Aviv. Tony could hear Eli restless in the room and knew for Ziva's sake he had to keep his temper but he just felt bad for Vance and his kids.


End file.
